Twisted Metal:Redux
by Icon of Sin
Summary: What if Calypso was offered a second chance at hosting all the past Twisted Metal Tournaments making sure certain events never happened in the first place? Certain events like being sent to Hell by a Demon whose power you stole or switching bodies with a psychotic clown. Will Calypso accept the deal offered by this blond man who has won his latest Tournament?


Twisted Metal: Redux

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Twisted Metal

Chapter 1

Beta:Gogeta444, once again thank you for your help.

 **Unknown Location:**

In the middle of nowhere, there was a bald man sitting on top of the rusted body of a car surrounded by a few bodyguards.

This man is known as Calypso. (Currently Twisted metal Black Calypso)

In front of him was a massive vehicle known as Piecemeal.

This vehicle consisted of different parts of various vehicles that had participated in his contest in the past, including the one driven by Needles Kane when he had hosted his own tournament after Needles had him "killed".

There were three other parts on the vehicle he easily recognized. One being the body of Dark Tooth (head on) along with the cannons from Minions tank (TM2) being integrated in the front. The last part he recognized was the frame along with the tires and weapon that once belonged to Primeval (TM3). The rest he couldn't recognize.

(Basically if you look up Piecemeal and the part of the car that has the Sweet Tooth body, replace it with Dark Tooth's and the wheels instead of Axel's, they are Primeval's and obviously this Piecemeal isn't the RC version from Small Brawl)

The driver of Piecemeal is known as a collector and scavenger of sorts, having collected certain pieces of other vehicles that had participated in past tournaments and adding said pieces to his own, creating a truly unique vehicle.

The driver's name is Naruto.

Naruto is a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties.

He has faded yellow spiky hair, dark blue eyes along with three whisker marks on each cheek,

For clothing he wore a black duster coat that had an old headband tied around his left arm along with black pants and black boots.

 **Calypso POV:**

He had first met Naruto before the first Twisted Metal tournament he ever hosted having seen him participate in a demolition derby using an odd looking vehicle that seemed to be made from the parts of other cars. He had seen him defeat his opponents with ease, using strategy and exceptional driving skills proving to Calypso that he has what it takes to enter his tournament and it was at that point that he had decided to invite him to enter in his tournament.

When they had both met face to face and introduced themselves, Calypso was able to tell right away that Naruto was not human, at least not entirely if those red slitted eyes that were once blue were anything to go by.

Apparently the blonde was able to tell what he was thinking, after which Naruto had then proceeded to explain to him that he was an immortal and that he came from another world which wasn't hard to believe for Calypso seeing as everything he himself went through would also seem impossible, though he did wonder as to why Naruto had so freely told him about himself, perhaps he didn't care or more than likely he didn't see him as a threat.

He would never know.

When Calypso had explained in detail about the tournament along with the rules and prize he had extended his invitation to Naruto only for him to decline. Though his reasoning for declining was interesting to say the least.

Naruto had told him that he wanted to collect various parts from other fallen vehicles of his choosing that would participate in the future tournaments to create the ultimate vehicle that would far surpass the others and looking at the vehicle now and having seen it in action even if it was just for a short amount of time, he could easily say that he had definitely succeeded in making the ultimate vehicle.

Calypso had to admit though he certainly enjoyed the surprised looks on both Needles and the intruder who called himself Warhawk' faces when Naruto had made his appearance in the unofficial final battle.

It was a slaughter.

Needles never stood a chance against the constant barrages of what he recognized as Minion's signature attack along with the overpowered fiery cone missiles that the second Dark Tooth had used in place of machine guns in the third tournament (basically Head On).

Warhawk had believed that being in the sky would keep him safe against all attacks but it was for naught.

Another of Piecemeal's main attacks was the one that Sweet Tooth had used when he was hosting the Twisted Metal tournament after he was thrown out of the window, the attack that was known as "Henchmen"

It destroyed Warhawk.

After the slaughter, Naruto had then appeared before him to claim his prize.

 **Calypso POV End:**

"Naruto, you have won my Twisted Metal tournament, having easily defeated Needles Kane along with Warhawk" Calypso spoke

"So tell me, what is your wish?"

Chuckling Naruto answered.

"Before I tell you my wish I want to make a deal with you Calypso" Naruto said getting Calypso's attention

"How many Twisted Metal tournaments have you hosted? Five? Not including the one Needles hosted." Naruto asked seeing Calypso nod

"And out of all of them, have almost every single one not turned out to be bad for you in the end?" he asked again seeing Calypso now sporting a serious look wanting to know where he was going with this.

"In the first tournament Darkside aka Mr. Ash reclaimed his power leaving you powerless along with that demon. In the second tournament Minion won the tournament and sent you to Hell. In the third one you somehow came back from Hell only to once again be screwed over at the hands of Needles Kane with you switching bodies with him and having you killed. The fourth yes you won Needle's tournament and reclaimed the ring was your right, however since he didn't want to give up the ring, as you both fought for it, the ring no longer having a master then went haywire, having the souls escape the ring leaving the ring almost powerless. Am I right so far?"

"Yes"

"Afterwards having finally gotten a hold of the ring again you host a tournament yet again with the final round being on your blimp however in the end no matter who won you were planning to screw them over and take their souls since you had yet to fully restore it's lost power and you weren't planning to truly grant anyone's wishes anyway."

"At least until this last tournament which I won"

"What are you getting at Naruto?"

"The deal I want to make is this, you let me participate in all the past Twisted Metal tournaments along with making sure a select few drivers that have caught my eye in the past tournaments are unharmed and in return with all the kills I will achieve in all the tournaments you will not only have your powers back but you will be getting much stronger than before and not only that but I will destroy all those who screwed you over in the past tournaments leaving you unharmed and powerful."

At this Calypso couldn't help but laugh. Basically what Naruto was saying was that he would stop all the bad events that had happened to him in all of the past tournaments, meaning no Minion sending him to Hell and no Needles switching bodies with him and in return all he wanted was to participate in all the past tournaments along with keeping a select few people unharmed.

'Interesting. So Naruto and I will be going to the past'

"So your wish is-"

"My wish is to be able to participate in all the past Twisted Metal Tournaments"

"Your wish is **granted** "

And that's it, basically a prologue.

I just had this idea while I was playing the old Twisted Metal games and I thought why not.

I know a lot of the Twisted Metal games aren't canon but I thought what if I could make it work? In my story it would go like this:

TM1

TM2

TM Head On

TM4

TM3

TM Black

And maybe TM PS3

I have also read the other two Naruto/ Twisted Metal stories which are great but they are incomplete and I thought that maybe I should make my own.

As you can see this Naruto is the driver of piecemeal who is a boss in Twisted Metal small brawl however this obviously isn't that rc version nor is it the same Piecemeal. This one is much stronger.

So far his known weapons are:

TM4 Henchmen attack (Best/ most broken special in my opinion)

TM2 Minion special

TM3 Primeval Special

TM Head On fiery cones that replace the machine gun (basically the fiery/pink cones from head on that Dark Tooth/Tower Tooth shoot in place of the machine gun)

Pairings unknown however I would like to make this a harem and if I did I would add women from the Twisted Metal games like

Jamie Roberts TM2

Amber Rose TM3

Doll Face Black/TM PS3

And more

Let me know what you think and if I should add a pairing/harem so please review.


End file.
